Pasos
by K.Oracle
Summary: Oneshot. Mi pareja favorita. Un poco de Spoilers.


**Pasos**

-7:30 de la mañana y no puedo sacarte de mi mente-

Es demasiado temprano para comenzar a atormentarme¿no podrías darme un poco de paz, aleja tu sonrisa de mis pensamientos, aparta tus ademanes de mi conciencia, borra de raíz la sonrisa que se refleja en el espejo cada que te recuerdo.

-¿Esto es amor, como saberlo si nunca antes lo había experimentado-

Un pensamiento, sonrisas tontas, nada que no terminara en siete días… tiempo suficiente en el que puedo ocultar mis emociones¿Qué te hace diferente al resto, te veo de pies a cabeza y no comprendo, me enoja no tener respuesta, me lastima verte y a la vez, no poder aspirar a nada mas.

-En serio que te detesto-

Mas aun cuando tengo que tenerte cerca, atosigándome con el aroma que se desprende de tu piel, dios, me haces anhelar ser viento para poder acariciar tus cabellos, ser soledad para conocer tus sueños que se pierden en la inmensidad de tu cuarto.

-Similar a los deseos de un colegial, que aspira el cariño de su maestro-

Una falsa apatía que te confunde, un semblante adusto que intentas hacer sonreír, tu mirada fija en mi¿estas conciente de lo que haces, mas te vale que así sea pues mi corazón, no podría soportar el desengaño…

-Nuevamente lo he dicho, que idiota¿Cuál desengaño, si tu ni siquiera percibes mis sentimientos?-

Pese a que varias veces han llegado a tus oídos y continúas tu camino, tras fulminar al tonto que lo ha dicho, respiro aliviada y triste… es evidente la realidad y yo, no soy de las personas que pelean batallas perdidas.

-Por que eso simbolizas-

Una batalla perdida en la que el triunfador se vanagloria de su hazaña mostrándote cual trofeo a cada tonto insulso que te tuvo entre sus sueños, obligándonos a enfrentar la realidad en donde no podemos tenerte, una en la que nos sonríes desde una barrera que nos impide llegar a ti.

Por que aun y tus amigos, los que pertenecemos al sexo opuesto, tenemos muy en claro que alguien como tu, esta fuera de nuestro alcance, es inteligente, tengo que admitirlo… es la primera vez que una sonrisa consigue obligarme a recordar que somos amigos.

Pero volvamos a nosotros… tus ojos fijos en mí y pierdo conciencia de lo que hago, mejor evitemos tu mirada para evitar accidentes innecesarios y que me pongan en evidencia… tan fácil que es jugar a esto y no salir herido… tu pareja, sujetándote del brazo y yo, a tres pasos de distancia, riendo y conversando, como los eternos amigos.

-¿Que pasaría si tuviera el valor para romper esta aparente armonía?-

-¿Ganaría tu corazón? o ¿Perdería a mis amigos-

Un paso mas a nuestra distancia y me miras preocupado, me he quedado inmóvil, sin palabras y a punto del llanto… presa del miedo es la palabra exacta, incluso te liberas de la mano que te aprisiona y avanzas temeroso hacia donde me encuentro.

-Olvide algo, no me esperen-

Media vuelta y a correr como si la vida se me fuera en ello, presto oídos sordos a lo que tu pareja dirá de mi conducta, ignoro que te estoy dejando atrás, con la mano suspendida en el aire, huyo de tu tacto y lo sabes.

-"Olvide que ahora, son 3 pasos lo que nos separan"-

-Dos por miedo y tres por cobardía, el primero no cuenta, por que soy tu amiga-

-Agregare un paso mas por los celos, por que es probable que no por siempre pueda controlarme cada vez que les veo juntos-

-Otro mas por si soy traicionada… los sentimientos tienen vida propia y no quiero ni imaginarme que ocurriría-

-Que sean seis pasos la distancia que nos separe¿un motivo, no lo se, pero sabes que no hará daño el permanecer lejos-

-¿Siete, ocho, me parece perfecto, tal vez así pueda librarme un poco de tu aroma que ni en la noche deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza-

¿Diez, no estoy exagerando, parece una distancia mayor, pero no te preocupes, cada que tengas dudas en clase, te permito reducirlos a nueve pasos, creo que es el precio justo que debo pagar, por haberme enamorado-

Sonidos de pasos y giro el rostro, asustada, me tenso… ¿Quién puede estar aquí, pocos son los que siente afecto por los libros cuando las clase están a horas de concluir… horas… y no te veré durante un largo verano, presa de la incertidumbre al no saber si en septiembre el expresso de Hogwarts será testigo de nuestro reencuentro.

-"¿Lo has encontrado?"-

No es difícil reconocerte, ahora es obligatorio el controlarme, no quiero que te percates de mi angustia, lo que menos quiero es preocuparte… momentos como estos, me hacen maldecir el no ir junto con los demás a Hogsmeade, por lo menos, conseguiría librarme de tu presencia unas horas, antes de volver a casa.

-Estupida compasión-

Una triste mirada, tú mas encantadora sonrisa y un "por favor", son los causantes de que ahora deba pelear con mis emociones, te enfrento con un falso aire de hostilidad y me limito a suspirar derrotada al percatarme que mi rostro ya no te intimida.

-"Si recordara lo que estaba buscando, probablemente la respuesta seria un "si"-

Ríes y yo lo hago contigo¿Cómo resistirse al brillo que transmiten tus ojos cada vez que lo haces, eres mi debilidad, tengo que admitirlo, sonríeme todo lo que puedas para aguantar un verano sin verte.

-"Para esconderse, es un lugar perfecto"-

Apoyo tu respuesta y me acomodo en una de las sillas de la mesa mas oculta que hay en la biblioteca, presiento que tienes algo que decirme y estas haciendo acopio de todo tu valor para hacerlo.

-"Hogwarts cerrara, no habrá un séptimo curso"-

El silencio del lugar nos contagia, no deberíamos sorprendernos, con la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, aquello era lo más obvio, aun así, me olvido de los motivos con los que justifique nuestra distancia y reduzco los 10 pasos que no separan, solo para poder aferrarme a ti.

-Ahora¿Cómo te volveré a ver?-

"Por eso te pedí que te quedaras en el castillo…-con cierto temor, se atreve a profanar cada centímetro de aquel cabello ajeno-. En Hogsmeade están todos, y yo solo quiero estar contigo".

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-

"Solo contigo…- repitió, acercándole mas contra su cuerpo-. Seguro que todos estarán riendo, pero yo solo quiero recordar tu sonrisa… por eso, este día, quería pasarlo a solas, justo como ahora".

"¿Conmigo?.- parpadeo, era difícil entenderle con su aroma, bloqueándote cualquier tipo de pensamiento.

"No contaba con que Ginny tendría la misma idea…- sonrió, buscando la mirada de la persona que tenia entre brazos.

"¿Pasar el día conmigo?.- frunció el cejo, aquello era inverosímil.

"No, conmigo…-ríe con fuerza, intentando ocultar el color rojo que invade su rostro y el dolor en mi pecho se hace presente cuando de nueva cuenta, están entre nosotros los diez pasos que nos separan.

-"Es mi amigo"-

Tu sonrisa es empleada como una sincera disculpa, tu también has sido obligado a volver a la realidad, te comprendo, por eso, yo reduzco la distancia, solo 9 de los 10 que nos separan antes de murmurar.

-"Es mi amiga"-

Paso nueve y tiendo mi mano, la aceptas, permaneceremos así largo rato¿ganar o perder, la pregunta que no deja de rondar nuestro ambiente…. Perdería a mucha gente, pero que importa si me vuelvo un poco egoísta, aceptaría perder a todo el mundo, con tal de ganarte a ti.

-Me da coraje-

Lo he dicho en voz alta y veo el desconcierto en tus ojos… el llanto corre por mi rostro y no hago nada por impedirlo… me da coraje ser tan cobarde… se que el motivo por el cual, quieres estar conmigo, es el mismo al que en silencio, cargas desde esa fatídica noche, Londres es el fin… estrechare tu mano y te veré perderte entre la multitud, para nunca mas volverte a ver.

-A mi también-

Sus dedos, trazando el recorrido de las lagrimas se detienen en el delicado mentón, disfrutando la suavidad de esa piel, obligándole a levantar el rostro y así, prodigarle un calido beso.

-Estar contigo, es tan cómodo-

Susurra contra su frente, punto en el que cada terminal nerviosa se volvió más sensible ante su tacto, por eso, no se percata cuando la distancia es otra vez reducida, solo para que sus hombros fueran rodeados por unos protectores brazos.

-Si Hogwarts abre en septiembre¿volverás?-

La pregunta en el aire, antes de sentir contra su cabello la respuesta solo para provocar su llanto que se pierde entre las telas de la persona que le sujeta casi con desesperación.

"¿Te volveré a ver?.- sus manos recorren la espalda del hombre, como si buscara obligarle a darle una respuesta que evitara noches de insomnio.

"No lo se…- la respuesta que flota en la incertidumbre-. Es probable que ya no…"

Yo lo sabia, el motivo por el que quieres estar conmigo, de entre todos los que están en Hogsmeade, esto no es mas que una despedida, una en donde las promesas de un futuro no existen.

-Nada que te ate a la desdicha-

-Nada que albergue esperanza-

Nuevos sonidos de pasos y la distancia es lo único que nos separa… te marchas, ocultando tu dolor bajo la mascara de aceptación a tu destino que siempre has portado y yo… yo me derrumbo, contraria a ti, no soy tan fuerte… tengo miedo a lo que pase mañana… temo al incierto viaje que te aguarda… yo solo quiero tomar tu mano y emprender el viaje contigo.

-Promételo aunque sea mentira-

-Miénteme con tu mas hermosa sonrisa-

…Jura…

"Y¿si fuera posible volver a verte?.- un último abrazo, antes de separar nuestros caminos.

Las palabras mas necias y torpes que han salido de mis labios, los que están cerca de nosotros, no saben de que estoy hablando, solo los que han pasado por la angustia de un amor callado me miran comprensivos.

-Entiendo-

El beso en la frente y la escena que tantas veces fueron recreadas en su mente… no es una promesa, pero tampoco es una despedida… junta sus manos en un intento de controlar sus emociones y no correr tras el, antes de que se pierda entre la multitud… no puedes fallar a tu promesa, debes quedarte.

-Un difícil camino sin ayuda-

"¡Hermione!.- se libera del par de manos que le sujetan por los hombros, ignora los gritos de quienes fueran a darles la bienvenida.

-Yo solo quiero estar contigo-

Se sobresalta al sentir un cuerpo refugiarse contra su pecho, el llanto moja su camisa, no necesita ver el rostro de esa persona, no cuando tiene grabada en su mente, el aroma que sus cabellos desprenden.

"Iré contigo, un paso detrás de ti, como la fiel amiga que hasta hace unos minutos, había sido.- susurra-. Y no existe nada que me haga cambiar de opinión…"

"Entiendo…-pasa su mano por mi cintura y nos perdemos entre la multitud que circula en la estación a esas horas.

-Se que lo entiendes, pero no me dejaras hacerlo… los dos somos tercos y sabias que no podrías alejarme de ti… por eso, cada mañana al despertar, observo el sendero que conduce a una retirada casa, han pasado mas de siete meses desde la ultima vez que te vi, pero te las ingeniaste para que no te extrañara-

"Como cada mañana, aguardaremos una hora…- coloco su mano contra la fría ventana-. Presiento que hoy, será distinto…"

El tiempo avanza y concluido el plazo, se pone en pie, acariciando su prominente vientre, dos patadas significan un "te lo dije y lo estoy disfrutando", esa futura vida va a ser algo desquiciante… ya habrá tiempo para averiguarlo cuando nazca, por el momento, lo único que cruza por la mente de la futura madre es desayunar… esta mañana, no será.

-Limpio la empañada ventana como cada mañana, solo para distinguir una solitaria silueta que se acerca… instintivamente abro el cajón de la cómoda y extraigo mi varita, no estoy dispuesta a correr riesgos… aguardo, dispuesta a alejar al intruso, pero entonces, la niebla se dispersa un poco y distingo que es alguien joven, de negros cabellos, camina muy tranquilo y esquiva con facilidad los hechizos de seguridad que he empleado cerca de la propiedad… el alma se me va al suelo tras reconocerle y correr a su encuentro-

"Pero hoy, no será.-susurra contra la taza de té.

-Pasos-

Se pone en pie y se acerca a la ventana, el problema de ese lugar es la niebla de cada mañana que le impide ver con claridad, se nerviosismo va en aumento cuando el sonido se detiene, dándole el tiempo suficiente para hacerse de su varita y averiguar la causa de ese sonido.

-Hay alguien ahí-

"¡Desmaius!.- dirige el hechizo hacia el intruso, solo para notar como este es desviado.

"No esperaba una bienvenida así…-rió el visitante, acercándose lo suficiente para que la hermosa mujer se quedara inmóvil y dejara caer al suelo su varita.

"Tu…- estiro su mano, acariciando cada centímetro del rostro amado.

"Lamento llegar fuera de la hora en que me esperas…- sujeto su mano, había extrañado la calidez que transmitía-. Habría llegado antes pero, ni el Ministerio de Magia ni tus protecciones me lo permitieron…"

"¿Acabo al fin?.- el llanto corría por su rostro.

"Así es…- asintió-. ¿Quieres detalles como el resto?"

"El resto, quiere escuchar tu proeza.- un paso que les separa, como desde el tiempo que se conocieron-. Yo, soy feliz con volver a verte… Harry"

Al mismo tiempo, ambos reducen ese paso, fundiéndose en un abrazo, ha sido larga la espera para poder estar juntos, pero ahora, reducida la distancia, todo se simplificaa una frase.

-Estoy en casa-

…**..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo……OO…..oo…..**

**Oracle's Box.**

Jejeje… ¿Qué, bueno, este es mi primer oneshot, que surgió como una confesión de sentimientos (por que en eso de amores secretos, tengo experiencia en la materia) y que gracias a cierto día gris, concluyo de esta forma… ¿dedicado?... creo que a el causante(Javier), el indeciso (Jaime) y la mustia(Michelle)… todos bajo la lupa de una Oracle, muerta de la risa por su suerte que cuando reúna valor, tendrá que agradecerles el fic, miren que hacerme retornar a los Harry-Hermione… (¡Wa, es lo único que les tengo que agradecer )... la verdad es que no se me ocurrio otra forma de concluirlo, necesito clases de todo...

Esto es divertido… bueno, comentare que los otros fics están algo retrazados (que ni se dieron cuenta¿verdad? ¬¬), Just Music no tiene canción, Voices no tiene protagonista, Una palabra no tiene capitulo, Sueños carece de temática y Oracle no tiene ni idea de lo que hace en estos días… bueno, ya veré que hago, cuídense todos.

Besos, Oracle.

-_Amar es hermoso y tenerte a mi lado, lo es mas… por que te amo, te digo_… ¡ya deja de voltear cada que vez a mi vecina pasar!- (te va a dar tortícolis)

(oh, estoy inspirada)


End file.
